Guild
A Guild is a band of players working together towards common goals, helping each other out, and sharing in the rewards earned through these efforts. You can join a Guild or create your own. If you wish to create your own you need to be level 15 or higher and have at least 5 allies. Note: A player that is level 14 or below cannot create a guild but can be assigned as the guild leader. Note2: After the third Dawn of Crimson Bands event, the guild member with the highest event points became the new guild leader. When you are a part of a Guild you have access to Guild Classes, Guild Chat, Guild Trade, Guild Ranks in events, and more. If you leave your guild or disband your guild there is a 5 hour cooldown period before you can join or create another guild. Guild Leader *Has special privileges: **Scouting - Inviting a non-guild member to join the guild **Expulsion - Removing a member from the guild **Appointing a new Leader **Disbanding the guild **Granting or withdrawing Scounting or Expulsion priviledges for specific members **Assigning Officers (only available during Guild War) **Will be able to enable or disable this function from the Guild Leader menu. Also when the function is enabled, those set as either War Marshall, Assault Captain or Defense Captain will be exempt from automatic removal. *Can be replaced if: **They are inactive for more than one week. They will be replaced by the active guild member who has contributed the most GP. This will take effect every Wednesday. (as of 4/3) **Another guild member has the highest event points during Guild Wars. The guld member with the highest event points becomes the new guld leader. The new guild leader can choose to appoint any other guild member as leader, including the old leader. Auto-Removal *The Auto-Removal function will allow you to automatically remove inactive Guild member from your guild. When the Auto-Removal function is enabled, if a Guild Member does not log in for 10 consecutive days, on the 11th day they will be automatically removed from the Guild. This new function will be added and begin service from 05/26/14. Guild Rank *Collecting Guild Points will increase your Guild Rank and allow more members in your Guild. Guild Dorri *As you''' invest''' into your guild, you collect Guild Dorri for use in the Guild Store. Guild Store *Sells special items that will help your Guild. Investing You may chose to invest any leftover Dorri, cards or treasures you have come across. You do this by going to your main Guild screen, and clicking "Invest in the guild". You will be able to see what you can invest, and how many Guild Points (GP) will be generated by investing it. Member Ranking Shows your weekly GP investment and your investment rank in the guild, the top 10 investers are also shown on this page. Guild Ranking (Events) When you participate in Events, it is often possible to earn Ranking Points for the Guild Ranking as well as the Personal Ranking. All of the players in the same Guild will cooperate in collecting Ranking Points for this Guild Ranking, and all of the players in the guild at the end of the Event will be awarded with the appropriate rewards. Note that Guild Ranking for Events and Guild Ranks are different concepts, just as the respective Ranking Points and Guild Points are. Rank Up Rewards and member-limit Category:Game Basics